2006 Era
The 2006 Era is the second era stage in ''Driver: Parallel Lines'', after the 1978 Era. It contains new vehicles spawning, and a new color scheme of modern blues and grays. Description After serving his 28-year sentence in Sing-Sing, TK returns with a plan to get revenge on the people that used him as a scapegoat for one of the biggest crimes of the 70's - drugs. His first step, with the help and planning of Ray, is to kill The Mexican - after Ray tells TK that he's seen him working in an arcades in Queens, and that he was heavily addicted to alcohol, TK realizes that Mexican is the most vulnerable and the easiest of targets, and not only that, but his death can be used as a warning to the rest of the gang that TK is back and not afraid. Differences Here lists notable differences to gameplay elements, such as vehicles, buildings, storyline and characters. Character(s) *All characters featured in the 2006 Era have had changes in their attire. ** TK now 28 years older (making him 46 years old). His appearance has also changed; he now has facial hair, longer hair, larger, taller, and a more muscular structure. ** Candy is shown to have his hair grayed out and grown slightly and is much heavier. ** Slink is shown to be taller and has much more visible facial hair, although he hasn't changed that much. ** Bishop is shown to have his hair grayed out and wrinkled around the faces, while his facial hair has been shaved. ** Corrigan's hair has grayed out and become shorter, while he no longer has a moustache. ** Ray is now 51 years old, and has shorter hair and more visible facial hair, along with slight wrinkling around his face. His hair is also a darker shade of brown, much more closer to black. Setting * The Twin Towers are no longer present, due to the real life 9/11 Terrorist Attacks in 2001, and construction is now being held in the same area. The plaza around them is also covered by glass windows, rendering the area inaccessible. Glitching through the walls reveal that excavated rubble is found where the towers once stood. * The construction site in Queens has become a complex of apartment blocks, while construction sites in areas around the Bronx have become apartment towers * The colors of various roads have now been changed to look worn out or modernized. In addition, alleyways and roads are less cluttered with rubbish and steam generators as they are in 1978. Bus stops can also be found on pavements. * The Beach Front Theme Park in Coney Island, Brooklyn has been shut down and is now vandalized. In addition, the MCU Park has been built over where the Cyclone sat in the 1978 era. * Industrial areas now have more modernized technology, scattered with less dock crates, or have been converted into residential apartments. * The Brooklyn Bridge changes from a lighter shade of tan to a dark gray brick color * The racing tracks in LaGuardia Airport, Hunt's Point, and New Jersey now have more seating areas, watchtowers, and are more modernized in appearance * The billboards around Times Square billboards change. * The exterior and interiors of Ray's Autos change, with the inside now having a mural painted over the brick wall. * The Safe House has now become vandalized and severely damaged inside. Vehicles * The Torrex taxi replaces the Wayfarer, although the Wayfarer will still spawn around the city. * The Paramedic replaces the Meat Wagon, but the Meat Wagon will still spawn around the city. * The Zartex used by the New York Police Department is replaced with the M700. Their Helicopters are also now updated to a newer model. Miscellaneous * The Loan Shark mini-games are replaced by a new mini-game named Hitman. Category:Eras Category:Features